


Differences

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Gay Character, Crying, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles focusing on inter-house relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gryffindor/Slytherin (Albus/Horace)

There was a knock on the door of his Transfiguration classroom. Albus looked up, and Horace poked his head into the room. He smiled, the stress of having so much work to mark vanishing.

“How’re you today, then, Albie?”

Albus pulled a face at the awful nickname, and Horace chuckled. He then reached for Horace’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Horace kissed his hand, still chuckling.

Albus sometimes found it hard to forget about Gellert, but being with Horace definitely helped. And, when he looked at the adoring look in Horace’s eyes, he knew he had made the right choice.


	2. Slytherin/Ravenclaw (Severus/Gilderoy)

Severus looked up from his desk, and saw Lockhart in the doorway. Suppressing a groan, he checked that none of the students were in the room, before giving Lockhart a very forced smile.

“Hello, there, Sevvie,” Lockhart said, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

Severus put his quill down. “Don’t call me ‘Sevvie’, Gilderoy.”

“There’s no one here, Sev. You don’t have to act like a git when we’re alone.”

“I don’t act like a git,” he insisted.

Lockhart smiled his irritating grin. “Yes you do. You’re my git.”

And then he kissed him.

“Git.” He said softly.


	3. Gryffindor/Ravenclaw (Minerva/Sybil)

When she hears Sybil crying, Minerva knows something is seriously wrong. Hurrying over, she sees a very drunk and distressed Sybil being harassed by Umbridge, who looks rather pleased with herself as she informs Sybil that she has been fired. Poor Sybil sobs and pleads with her, and Minerva’s chest hurts as Umbridge takes no notice.

As she wraps her arms around Sybil and tries to calm her down, Minerva has to use all of her self control to stop herself cursing Umbridge. How dare that hateful woman hurt her partner. She is not going to get away with this...

 

 


End file.
